Deathstroke
"You prefer steel or lead?" Deathstroke is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Deathstroke has access to a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Biography Chosen for a secret U.S. Army experiment to transform soldiers into metahumans. He recieved near superhuman strength and agility. He became a mercernary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend who in the past saved his life in Vietnam. He was soon dishonorably discharged. Insurgency Having been hunted by Superman’s regime, Deathstroke has put aside his mercenary lifestyle and joined Batman’s Insurgents. His only goal is to pay back the pain caused to him by the One Earthers. Flashpoint The world of Flashpoint is one torn apart by the Amazon/Atlantean war. It's there the modern-day pirate Deathstroke sails the Ravager on a merciless quest to find the last hope of redemption, his daughter Rose. Red Son A Soviet hero during World War II, Red Son Deathstroke was pushed aside with the rise of Superman. In an attempt to even the odds, Deathstroke volunteers for an experiment that will grant him powers. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the prime DC universe, Deathstroke is hired by Lex Luthor to free the Joker from Arkham Asylum and plant a trap for Batman when he arrives. Batman manages to detect the bomb in Joker's cell and realizing that the bomb itself is a diversion, reacts in time to deflect Deathstroke's shuriken with his cape, saving an orderly's life as well. Deathstroke compliment's Batman's cleverness while brandishing his sword and then attacks Batman. Though his first sword strike is blocked, Deathstroke manages to get a single kick before Batman beats him back, disarming him of his sword and countering every attack Deathstroke tries afterwards. When Batman asks if he's Luthor's pet, Deathstroke cooly replies, "His money's green, and as a bonus...I get to kill Batman." With that the two battle in the Asylum, but Deathstroke is ultimately defeated by the Dark Knight. The main reality Deathstroke is not seen again after this. In the parallel dimension, Deathstroke has lost much of his work because of Superman's imposed peace and has been captured by Cyborg and Raven of this reality and is being tortured by them at Ferris Aircraft. Slade refuses to submit to their torture or accept the regime's amnesty, knowing full of their 're-education' and refuses to become a 'puppet' like them. When he spits at Cyborg, Raven ups the pain of her torture, enough to make even him scream in agony. Deathstroke is only saved by the unlikely intervention of the recently summoned duplicate Green Lantern, who defeats both Raven and Cyborg. He is freed by Jordan but refuses his help, still believing him to be his world's Lantern. Deathstroke darkly informs Lantern of the possible consequences of his actions and quickly leaves when Jordan is contacted by Wonder Woman, turning his back to Slade and allowing him to slip away unseen. Deathstroke is next seen meeting with Luthor on a rooftop in Metropolis. He takes a shot at Luthor's baldness, and Lex reveals he finally wants to join the Insurgency. Though Deathstroke says that "Business is bad, being hunted is worse," he admits that he is only joining them because, "They made it personal." Deathstroke is next seen at the beginning of Cyborg's chapter, discussing with Luthor their plan of attack on Superman and referring to Harley Quinn's Joker Clan as pawns. The duplicate Cyborg hears that, and not knowing the truth of the situation, attacks them. Though annoyed that their base has been inflitrated, after Luthor orders him to keep Cyborg busy, Deathstroke responds, "With pleasure." They battle, but Slade is defeated by the duplicate Cyborg. After Cyborg defeats Luthor and is stopped by his fellow duplicates and the parallel Earth's Batman, Deathstroke observes them as he is filled in on the situation. Though Cyborg and Lantern want to return to their world for reinforcments, Batman informs them of Superman's planned execution of the duplicate Batman. Though fully aware it's a trap, Cyborg comes up with a plan to save their Batman, with Deathstroke telling them they'll need a diversion. Aquaman decides to provide that while Cyborg plans to inflitrate Superman's ranks to gain control of the Watchtower. Deathstroke decides to partner up with Cyborg, who is less than enthusiastic about such a teamup, though Luthor and Batman insist, with Deathstroke settling the matter by saying, "I'm not asking permission." The two break into the Hall of Justice, with Slade annoyed by Cyborg's reiteration of their plan. Though Deathstroke attempts to ease the tension between the by claiming they have no history unlike their counterparts, Cyborg reveals he knows of his history with this world's Titans, having been paid to kill them several times. Cyborg makes it clear they're not friends and tells Deathstroke to meet him at the teleporter. Deathstroke arrives at the teleporters and sees Cyborg has defeated his counterpart, and admits to the duplicate Cyborg on how his counterpart tortured him. The two use the teleporter to arrive in the Watchtower. Cyborg quickly gains control of the teleporter in the Watchtower, which surprises Slade, though Cyborg reveals he gained his counterpart's access codes earlier. Deathstroke then makes his way into the Watchtower, planting some explosive traps while the Flash and Shazam converse. When the Flash realizes something is amiss, Deathstroke makes himself known and activates the explosives to temporarily knock Flash out before confronting Shazam. Slade defeats Shazam through a combination of his greater experience and from weakening Shazam with the explosive. Calling Billy a kid, Deathstroke makes his way to the Watchtower's core reactor. Gazing on the reactor and grinning fiercely, Deathstroke declares darkly, "It's payback time." Deathstroke then overrides the reactor and sets it to explode. The Flash tries to stop him but is defeated by him. Staring at the Flash's unconscious body, Deathstroke tells him, "Finale's comin', and you've got a front row seat." Slade returns to Cyborg, who is outraged when he realizes what Deathstroke has done. Slade cooly argues that the Watchtower is the key to Superman's regime and urges Cyborg to leave with him. Cyborg says he's jeapordized the mission, but Deathstroke makes it clear "Superman's my priority. Not your Batman." Cyborg is contatced by Luthor who reveals he has found a replacement part for the kryptonite weapon at Ferris Aircraft and needs Deathstroke to get it. After hearing Luthor's plan to use the weapon so Batman doesn't risk his own life wielding it, Deathstroke asks for the coordinates. Deathstroke arrives at Ferris and overhears Wonder Woman and Killer Frost discussing the possible location of the Insurgency's home base. When Killer Frost looks away for a moment, Deathstroke binds Wonder Woman with her own Lasso of Truth before confronting Killer Frost. He compliments her work but informs her she's too late. They battle and Deathstroke easily defeats her, calling her tactics "One-dimensionl." He turns his attentions to Wonder Woman as she frees herself, losing one of his handguns when he attempts to shoot her. Wonder Woman reminds Slade he was offered amnesty, and tells him he should have taken it. Deathstroke however retorts, "And miss my chance to battle Superman's rebound girl?" Insulted, Wonder Woman reminds him she is an amazon but Deathstroke easily blocks her first attacks and calls the amazons, "An obsolete race with predictable techniques." and shoves her aside, bidding her to give him a real challenge and to "surprise me." Mercenary and amazon battle, but Deathstroke emerges the victor due to his understanding of her battle techniques. Unimpressed, Deathstroke leaves and finds the part Luthor needed, informing him of his success. Though not seen, Deathstroke delivers the weapon and is not seen again for the rest of the game, presumably due to Luthor's death cutting off his pay and his satisfaction of destroying the Watchtower. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced strength and agility *Weapon expert *Master strategist *Regenerative healing *Skilled martial artist Intro/Outro INTRO: Deathstroke is seen loading a magazine into his handgun, chambers a round before holstering it, then sheathes his sword, loads his rifle and places it over his shoulder. OUTRO: Deathstroke stares at his defeated opponent for a moment before he proceeds to walk away. He then appears sitting in front of a computer, casually tossing and catching a knife as a computer automated female voice says, "Contract status: Pending. Contract status: Fulfilled. Retrieving next target." Gameplay Deathstroke's moveset depends on his twin pistols, semi-auto machine gun and longsword. He is very advanced in projectiles and close combat. his sword spin and flip are easily chained with his combos. Deathstrokes weakness is that his gunshots can be blocked by Doomsday's doom to all move Character Trait Enhanced Reflexes: '''Deathstroke's character trait makes his bullets unblockable for a short period of time followed by cooldown where the bullets always miss. This also applies to any combos involving gunshots. Move List Basic Attacks: *Razor's Edge *Non-Lethal *Slicing Moon *Sweep Kick *Spinning Hook *Piercing Sun *Flying Axe Combo Attacks: *Contract Killer *Never Saw It *Cold Steel Special Moves: *Quick Fire *Machine Gun *Upward Machine Gun *Sword Spin *Low Shots *Sword Flip Super Move '''Eye For An Eye: Deathstroke slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with his handguns, before suddenly charging away from them, leaping into the air to kick his falling sword into his opponent and shoots his opponent with his sub-machine guns. Ending With Superman's Regime toppled, new governments formed to take its place. New governments meant new customers for Deathstroke, and business was booming. Soon, there were more assassinations to carry out, revolutions to aid, and unrest to create than he could manage on his own. The One Earth Regime's Elite Troopers having committed atrocities in Superman's name, had gone into hiding from a populus bent on revenge. Impossible for most to find, but not for Deathstroke. Recruiting these renegades, he formed the new Titans, the world's premiere political assassins. Quotes *"It's payback time!" *"I love my job." *"You're getting annoying." *"I enjoy hurting you." *"With pleasure." - Facing Cyborg in Story Mode *"Nice detective work. But you're too late." - Facing Killer Frost in Story Mode *"I'm not impressed." - After defearing Wonder Woman in Story Mode *"You're easy money!" - Clash with any Character *"Got you right where I wanted." - Clash with any Character *"You prefer steel or lead?" - Clash with any Character *"I bring you the gift of pain"- Clash with any Character *"Still wanna be a hero?" - Clash with Cyborg, Nightwing, or Raven *"You're only half a man." - Clash with Cyborg *"I will if they pay me enough." - Clash with Cyborg *"Thinking too much, junior." - Clash with Cyborg *"Your humiliating defeat." - Clash with Cyborg *"Let's go, robot." - Clash with Cyborg *"You have to kill me." - Clash with Batman *"I know your every move." - Clash with Batman *"I'm the best!" - Clash with Batman *"You couldn't handle it." - Clash with Nightwing *"You're no Batman!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Time to clip your wings." - Clash with Nightwing *"Feel THIS, demon!" - Clash with Raven *"Thought you were a pacifist." - Clash with Raven *"You're done, Raven." - Clash with Raven *"To know fear is to kill it." - Clash with Raven *"Oh, I will." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Oh, I am." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Child." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Think you're Batman?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Costumes ''Default Deathstroke's armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and rifle on his back. Insurgency New set of armor but without a mask. Flashpoint His pirate costume from the Flashpoint comic storyline (Season Pass or Flashpoint Skins Pack) Teen Titans The armor he wore during his original appearance in the Teen Titans comic ('Teen Titans Skin Pack') Red Son A costume inspired by the Red Son storyline. ('Red Son Skins Pack 2') Trivia *Deathstroke was also playable in '''NetherRealm's' crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *His fighting stance is very similar to Cyrax's stance in the 2011 version of Mortal Kombat', ''also made by '''NetherRealm Studios' *Deathstroke's single player ending is a nod to his past with the '''''Teen Titans, creating a clan of assassins calling them the New Titans. *Both of Deathstroke's single player endings in his two NeatherRealm appearances feature him forming his own team of Assassins, The Deathstrike Clan (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) and The New Titans (Injustice: Gods Among Us). *Deathstroke's outro has real names of several heroes, such as Dick Grayson ,Victor Stone and Barbara Gordon. It also has the names of heroes that aren't in the game, such as Kyle Rayner, Tim Drake, etc and the assassin Deadshot (Floyd Lawton), and also groups such as HIVE and the Doom Patrol. *Although he never appeared in the Red Son comics, Deathstroke has a downloadable skin based on the comics, as well as an original back-story. *Deathstroke is the first character to be fought in the Story modes of both Injustice: Gods Among Us and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Deathstroke's Rifle appears to resemble the previous service rifle of the U.S. Army which was the M16 *His two SMG Rifles resemble the SM7 *and his pistol Resembles the modern version of the Glock 18 or Five-Seven Fire Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Deathstroke1.jpg|Deathstroke in Character Selection Screen 12107_big.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Deathstroke vs. Nightwing.jpg|Deathstroke vs Nightwing Deathstroke vs. Superman.jpg Deathstroke vs. Green Arrow.jpg Deathstroke shoots Batman.jpg Deathstroke vs. The Flash.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack 2.jpg|Deathstroke's Special Move Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke 2.jpg Deathstroke 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke Alternate Costume.jpg|Deathstroke's Alternate Costume Deathstroke 4.jpg Deathstroke 5.jpg Deathstroke 6.jpg Deathstroke 7.jpg|Deathstroke using the environment Deathstroke 8.jpg Deathstroke 9.jpg Deathstroke 10.jpg Deathstroke 11.jpg Deathstroke 12.jpg Deathstroke 13.jpg Deathstroke 14.jpg Deathstroke 15.jpg Deathstroke 16.jpg Wonder Woman and Deathstroke.jpg Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Deathstroke Render.jpg Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke Injustice DS GA 1.jpg|His action figure with Green Arrow's Action Figure Deathstroke Flashpoint 2.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke in-game. DeathstrokeAvatarCostume.png|Deathstroke Avatar costume for Xbox Live DCF iOS Screens 16 TU.jpg teen titans.png Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Deathstroke in the Teen Titans Skin Pack deathstroke.JPG|deathstroke teen titans injustice-Deathstroke-image-mku-gros-2.png Igau-deathstroke-concept.jpg|Deathstroke concept art Deathstroke iOS.jpg Deathstroke Insurgency iOS.jpg Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Deathstroke.jpg|Red Son Deathstroke Red Slade.jpg Red Slade 2.jpg Red death.jpg Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 943110 547394975313122 1539946670 n.jpg|Lobo vs Flashpoint Deathstroke 500px-DeathstrokeFlashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke deathstroke_and_wonder_woman_by_misternefarious-d5tbav2.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-deathstroke-amazon.jpg DCF_GreenArrow_ArrowSkin_vs_Deathstroke_01.jpg Videos Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:IOS Category:Neutral Category:Bounty Hunter